Too Late
by AngstyYaoiFangirl
Summary: TRIGGER WARNINGS SUICIDE AND CHAR DEATH Despite my penname not a yaoi and no pairings. One-shot Rin can't handle it anymore and Yukio finally sees it.


"Rin?" Yukio a brown haired male questioned gazing at his twin brother who had blue hair and a demon tail. He was sitting on the roof of their dorm. Candles laid around him all melted and burned.

Yukio felt frustrated at Rin as he saw his brother just staring not going to continue his practice. 'How can he not take this seriously?' He thought shaking in anger before marching over to his brother.

"Nisan you better have a good reason why you're not doing your training!" Yukio yelled at his brother whom he loved….and hated. Yes he hated his brother because Rin could do the things he could not. He would try to catch up but Rin just got further ahead of him. Making him reflect his whole being. In all honesty he hated his own self the most for being weak. He swore to protect Rin. Swore to their father he would keep him safe. When the Vatican found out about Rin's birth Yukio was mortified. He feared they would execute him on the spot but felt a miniscule of relief when the Vatican accepted Sir Pheles gamble. However he just became ten times worried when he heard the conditions in order to let Rin live. Rin needed to become an exorcist in 6 months. That feat seemed impossible. Yet that was their only hope.

When Rin said nothing Yukio just got even more furious "Don't you understand the situation you're in? Why are you just sitting there and doing nothing?" He continued to yell however Rin still stayed silent.

Unnerved Yukio punched Rin in the face but Rin made no move to evade as he was slugged to the ground. Yukio huffed as Rin slowly sat back up. Yukio was about to yell at him some more when Rin finally spoke.

"What's the point?" he spoke quietly more like to himself to his brother.

"Huh?" Yukio questioned "Are you really that much of a moron the point is so you can become an exorcist so your life is spared." Yukio said grabbing Rin by his shoulders forcing Rin to look up at him when he froze. The whole time he was shouting at him Rin hadn't shown his face but when Yukio forced him to look at him he could see Rin's eyes red and swollen. Tears were leaking from his eyes. It was apparent that RIn had been crying even before Yukio came to look for him.

"Rin" Yukio said softly not having seen his brother cry in a long time.

"What's the point in living Yukio? That's what I meant" He now audibly sobbed. "Even if I controlled my powers it won't matter. I'll forever be feared and no one will fully trust me"

"Why Yukio...why me? I didn't ask for these powers. I want to be normal to be loved. Not shunned hated, and feared because I have the power of the blue flames. I'm not satan"

Yukio didn't know what to say but he felt horrible. He kept telling himself he was going to protect Rin and wallowed in his own self loathing for not being able to become strong enough to do so. He never saw how much pain his brother was in. He knew Rins classmates had been bullying him, but he thought he was fine since he always came home smiling. If only he had taken the time to look past his facade.

"Yukio they're right….I'm better off dead"

That struck a deep core inside of Yukio as his own tears started to flow "Rin no that's not true! I need you! I'm sorry I never really looked at you...at your feelings. I know it's hard but now that my eyes have been opened to the pain you've been in all this time then I will help you we can get through this together."

Rin just smiled and said sadly "No Yukio you are normal...I don't want to drag you down into my hell hole...I'm sorry Yukio I can't let you waste your life on me anymore. You may try to keep it all hidden...but I know how much of a burden I am to you but don't worry it will be over soon when the Vatican finally get rid of me" Rin said standing and pushing away from him.

"I WON'T LET THAT HAPPEN" Yukio shouted but Rin just brushed past him and went inside.

That night Rin cooked dinner like he always did and Yukio sat silently eating the food thinking over what Rin said. He wanted to comfort Rin but after what happened on the roof he knew he couldn't until he knew what to say to help him.

As he thought the silence was broken as Rin spoke.

"Yukio I want to say thank you for worrying about me and thank you for being the best brother I have asked for. I'm sorry for not being a better brother Yukio. I love you, and I'm sorry for what I'm going to do. Goodbye Yukio.

Yukio was confused as to why Rin was saying bye when his vision started to black out "RIn...what…" He passed out before finishing his sentence.

Rin went over and picked up his brother taking him to their bedroom and laid him down the whole time crying.

He knew what he was going to do would hurt Yukio but he had friends who would support him. He would move on. Rin wouldn't burden his brother anymore with worry or grief.

He went to the bathroom taking Yukio's gun and got in the tub. He placed the gun to his head and pulled the trigger.

The next morning Yukio woke up groaning holding his head "Rin will pay for that" Yukio growled briefly forgetting what happened yesterday before it all came back. He jumped out of bed and looked around "Nisan?!" He didn't see him and started panicking.

'Why would he suddenly say that to me' he thought running out their room full of dread. He was running so fast he almost missed noticing the bathroom door closed with the light on. Yukio relaxed figuring Rin was using the bathroom "Nisan get out here why did you drug me?" He yelled and pounded the door. However he got no response as he tried the handle only to find it locked.

"You can't hide in there forever" Yukio yelled with still no answer,

Yukio just growled and sat there and waited. However when 10 minutes past Yukio grew impatient and kicked the door down to the bathroom.

"I can't believe-" Yukio stopped mid sentence eyes wide as his body started to tremble.

"No...no...NISAAAAN NISAAAN" Yukio ran to the tub where his brother laid. A pool of blood surrounded him. Yukio checked his pulse, his heart, and his breathing and it was all silent. Rins body had already started to enter rigor mortis. Yukio climbed into the tub and fell to his knees hugging Rin.

"Why nisan...WHY! You can't just leave me like this...now all I've done is meaningless."

Yukio sobbed "I'm sorry father I failed I couldn't protect him...I was nothing but a useless brother." Yukio sniffed. He then looked to the gun lying on the floor the one used that ended his dear brothers life. He picked it up before looking at Rin. "You and father were the only reason I could live with myself, but if you're gone then I don't have the strength to continue on" He said placing the gun to his head and pulled the trigger himself.

* * *

AngstyYaoiFangirl- I ended up binge watching season two of Blue Exorcist and then decided to make a fanfic for it. I know I usually make romance stories but i didn't like how i started this and decided not to make a romance story out of it. This story itself is done. I won't make a happy end like I usually do cause not every story ends happy. However I will be making another Blue Exorcist fanfic that will be a romance. But enough of me talking please Review and favorite my story! I appreciate it!


End file.
